Harry Potter and the Dating Game
by lisamariie1319
Summary: Harry, Ron, & Hermione managed to destroy the Horcruxes before school started so they return for 7th year, and Harry intends to make it the best yet. Spoilers for Deathly hallows i suppose.


**A/N: My first attempt at Harry Potter fiction. I think it will be a Ginny/Harry but I'm not certain at the moment. **

**Summary: Harry, Ron, & Hermione managed to destroy the Horcruxes before school started so they return for 7th year, and Harry intends to make it the best yet. **

**Chapter 1: Heartbreak**

**"Hermione, don't get me wrong, I love Harry, I really do, but he broke up with me last June, even if it was only to protect me. You guys defeated You-Know-Who a month ago, and he has barely spoken to me. If he loved me he would have said something, anything, so I think it's time for me to be moving on, no matter how much I love him." Ginny explained looking impatient.**

**Hermione sighed, "But must you go out with Malfoy?"**

**"_Draco_ is a great person, despite popular belief. If Harry really wants to be with me, then he'll prove himself to be the one for me, if not, well then, I am almost positive Draco is an excellent kisser."**

**"Ginny!" The girls laughed before going upstairs to bed.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ginny and Draco were walking hand in hand down the main street of Hogwarts after a particularly enjoyable hour in the Three Broomsticks. "I'm having a lovely time Draco. I'm glad I said yes." Ginny told him.**

**Draco smirked, "I never thought I'd say this Ginny, but me too."**

**"Ginny! What the bloody hell are you doing? On a date, with Malfoy?" Ron screamed as he, Harry, and Hermione approached. **

**"Ron…" Hermione pleaded, "Don't."**

**Harry just stood there, and as usual masked any emotions he was feeling. He couldn't master occlumency, but he could make his face unreadable.**

**"What? Did you run out of boys and need a new playmate? When did you become slut?" Ron asked, disappointed in his sister, she had always been a good girl. **

**Ginny visibly paled, and looked like she wanted to slap Ron, and Harry knew he saw tears glistening in her eyes.**

**"RON!!!" Hermione scolded.**

**Ginny just walked away, and Harry could have sworn he saw a couple tears slide down her cheek.**

**'_It's her own fault' _he thought _'she's the one who was out with Malfoy.'_**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The following Monday evening, Harry was holding Quidditch try-outs to replace Katie Bell. He was surprised to see Ginny standing with the people trying out and not the rest of the team. He approached her.**

**"You don't have to try out Ginny, I'm only filling Katie's position."**

**"Well I figured, you know, after Saturday…" she trailed off looking down at her feet in shame.**

**Harry was hurt by her dating Malfoy but that wasn't his business, so he told her so, "It's not my business who you date Ginny."**

**"Harry…"**

**"I've got to go, I need a chaser or we don't stand a chance."**

**She nodded and watched him walk away, a sad smile on her face. Then she realized she had to go join Demelza Robins, Jimmy Peakes, Ritchie Coote, Ron, and Harry.**

**When she got over there, Ron looked up, "Look, Ginny, I'm sorr-"**

**She cut him off, "Save it Ron, I don't care. Mum didn't take it so well though."**

**"YOU TOLD MUM?"**

**"Course I did."**

**Both Weasleys went silent when Harry cleared his throat.**

**"Sorry Harry," they said in unison.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**By the end of tryouts, Harry had found a new seeker in Ginny's year he had never noticed before. When he asked Ginny later, he said she had transferred from Beauxbatons the previous year.**

**Her name was Rebecca Bryan. She was 5'7", an inch taller than Ginny, and she went by Bex. She had mid-back length wavy auburn hair with blonde highlights, and brilliant blue eyes. She was beautiful. And Ginny was jealous.**

**She knew Bex liked Harry. She had told her so, and she knew Harry would date her, for Ginny had proven she was moving on, and Harry thought she didn't want him anymore, but really she just wanted to be wanted. She wanted him to be jealous and need to be with her. He wanted him to seek her out for comfort, rather than Hermione and Ron, to be loved by him again, the one thing that made the previous year the best of her life. She was determined to win the quidditch cup again and to win Harry back as well.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bex was surprised when Harry Potter, the boy who lived, had chosen her as the new Gryffindor chaser, and when she had told that Weasley girl she liked him, she could sense her jealousy and was determined to win his heart and then break it. Just to prove she could.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Harry had chosen a girl named Bex for chaser. She was amazing, not as good as Ginny, but he needed to replace Katie so they could start training. He was determined to win the cup this year, in his last year at Hogwarts, because he had to humiliate Malfoy one more time.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Later in the common room, Harry found Ginny sitting in the corner with silent tears slipping down her cheeks, while she tried to hide it by looking out the window.**

**He pulled up a chair and sat next to her. She looked at him and whispered, "Will things ever go back to normal?"**

**"What do you mean by normal, Gin?"**

**"Life. Us. Will things ever go back to how they were?"**

**"I don't know. You have Malfoy, and you looked happy with him. Maybe it's time I moved on too."**

**"Harry, no, you can't. I just wanted to make you want me again. It's nice to feel wanted sometimes."**

**"Wanting you was never the problem Ginny. You know that." Harry said before walking back over to join Ron and Hermione.**

**'_Then why do I feel so alone?'_ she thought.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Hey Harry," Bex said at breakfast the next morning.**

**"Oh, hey."**

**"So you know how there's another Hogsmede this weekend?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out."**

**"Like on a date?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Well Bex," he looked at Ginny, "I'd love to."**

**'_Ouch._' Ginny thought.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Harry, I just wanted to tell you that yesterday was amazing." Bex told Harry the day after their date.**

**Harry forced a smile, "Yeah, it was, er, great."**

**The date had been disastrous in Harry's opinion. They had run into Ginny. They were at the Three Broomsticks, Bex flirting insanely, and Harry just trying to put Ginny out of his mind when Ginny entered with Dean Thomas, her ex. **

**Harry and Bex had left a little bit later, and somehow she had convinced him to be her boyfriend. He liked her, but she wasn't Ginny.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Up in the girls dormitory, a few weeks later, Bex was bragging about Harry, and Ginny was about to leave when she heard Bex say something that made her freeze.**

**"Now that I have him wrapped around my finger, I can break his poor little golden boy heart. It shouldn't be hard, maybe a kiss or two with Ron Weasley, you know have him lose a friend too."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ginny then left and went up to the boys dormitory and knocked loudly on the door, Ron opened it.**

**"Ginny? What are you doing up here?"**

**"I desperately need to talk to Harry." **

**"Fine come on in," he stepped aside to show it was only him and Harry up there.**

**"Alone. " she said pointedly.**

**"Fine." He said and stormed out.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"What is it Ginny?" Harry asked, somewhat concerned.**

**Ginny paused, "It's about Bex."**

**"Bex, what about her?"**

**"Well you see, I overheard her talking, and I think you deserve to know what she said."**

**"Ok, so what did she say?"**

**"She said…"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow or Tuesday night. R&R**

**Love always,**

**Lisa**


End file.
